


Pillow Talk

by Chat_Noir (Chat_Noir12), Chat_Noir12



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Communication, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Noir12/pseuds/Chat_Noir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Noir12/pseuds/Chat_Noir12
Summary: It's not that Mickey doesn't like it when Ian talks during sex. He does. He likes it a whole fuck of a lot. If it's dirty talk. But lately Ian's just been fucking rambling. Not every time, but enough that it's becoming a thing, and Mickey isn't quite sure what to do about it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 44
Kudos: 343





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to my smutty oneshot inspired mostly by the excellent work of the props department in 11X1, and the reactions it garnered from the fandom. 😜
> 
> The other Gallaghers & Sandy are only mentioned & don't play big roles.
> 
> It's mostly smut, with some domesticity and fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

It's not that Mickey doesn't like it when Ian talks during sex. He does. He likes it a whole fuck of a lot. If it's dirty talk. But lately he's just been fucking rambling. Not every time, but enough that it's becoming a _thing_. Mickey doesn't mince words. He'll come right out and tell Ian to shut the fuck up. But even that is getting old. 

At first Mickey was worried it had something to do with Ian's bipolar disorder and even checked his meds to make sure he was taking them. He was, and he also didn't have any other symptoms that were out of the ordinary, so it wasn't that. Then Mickey was worried that maybe Ian was getting bored with him since they had gotten married, but he still seemed insatiable, always hungry for Mickey, always wanting him. They wouldn't even have the door closed to their bedroom before Ian would have Mickey slammed up against the wall, gnawing on his neck, or taking down Mickey's pants to get his hands on his ass, or maybe even on his knees to get Mickey's cock in his mouth. _Sure wasn't talking then._

_Hmm._

None of that really added up either, so Mickey couldn't be sure of anything, he just knows that Ian has gotten real fucking chatty, and Mickey's had about enough of it.

Mickey's at the kitchen sink washing up the last few dishes from the Gallagher family dinner when a denim covered groin, equipped with a hard, nine inch cock, pushes into the small of Mickey's back. Ian has Mickey trapped against the sink and he whispers wet and heavy into Mickey's ear: "You ready to get your hot hole fucked, Mr. Gallagher?"

Mickey almost drops the slippery plate he was washing but recovers quickly, leaning back on his husband's chest while also grinding his ass back on Ian's erection. Now this is the kind of talk he can get behind.

“Oh, brother.” Liam looks up from his homework and rolls his eyes, but doesn’t get up from the table. After dealing with the two of them since he was a toddler, he is mildly irritated, but not shocked or embarrassed.

Mickey snorts a laugh, dries his hand on his shirt and reaches back so he can cup Ian's neck and bring his face down closer to him. "Mmm, you know it."

"Leave the rest of this shit and get your ass upstairs." Ian backs away, but thinks twice about it and grabs Mickey by the back of the neck and smashes his lips to Mickey's temple in a wet, firm kiss. "Now," Ian growls into Mickey's ear, and it sends shivers down his spine. 

They had played and experimented a lot over the years, and Ian certainly wasn't dominant all the time, but they both had come to realize that was the role they both liked him in the best. Mickey liked being manhandled and bossed around in bed, and Ian—well—he was just really good at doing that. So, what is happening right now is really working for Mickey and he ditches the dishes with a splash.

Mickey quickly struts past Ian who, despite being in full view of at least three Gallaghers and a Milkovich, smacks Mickey on the ass hard and firm.

“Seriously?” Carl grouses from the living room, causing Debbie and Sandy to just giggle. They all were used to their nonsense, but it didn’t mean that everyone in the house was over it. They were still completely fucking annoying.

Mickey turns around, with that toothy, laughing grin people rarely see, calls Ian a "fucker", punches him in the shoulder and sprints upstairs. 

Kitchen foreplay: Check ☑️

Ian is hot on Mickey's heels, and they are giggling like teenagers, the rest of the house not even bothering to tell them to shut up anymore because it had done no good for the first three months they were living there together, so why would it work now? It wouldn't.

Ian grabs Mickey around the waist right as they enter the doorway to their room, and he hoists him up and tosses him on the bed like a rag doll, then he shuts the door roughly behind him in one fluid movement. Mickey crawls backwards on the bed, his heart racing and mammoth sized butterflies wrestling in his stomach. He's thrilled and nervous and giddy and so _fucking_ turned on.

Ian sets one knee down on the foot of the bed, looking at Mickey like he's starving. With predatory movements, Ian starts to slink up the bed, causing Mickey's toes to curl and him to clutch the sheets in his hands. Before Mickey can react, Ian grabs the fabric of his gray sweatpants at the hip and rips them and his boxer briefs off with such force that most of Mickey's body bucks up in the air. Ian tosses the material across the room like he's angry at it, like it offended him, and stands back up, looking down at Mickey with smoldering eyes.

"Take off your shirt," Ian tells Mickey as he takes off his own. Mickey complies, quickly taking it off so that now he's completely naked standing on his knees in front of Ian. And for a moment he feels really vulnerable, like this is their first time together when it isn't even their first time today. 

Ian's eyes are piercing Mickey and one of the butterflies does a piledriver on one of his belly-mates, making Mickey clench his stomach tightly and sit back on his heels.

"Nuh-uh." Ian shakes his head, his expression intense and sobering. "Get over here and open these up." Ian gestures towards his pants.

Mickey crawls toward Ian and eagerly unfastens his belt and then the snap of his jeans. He stops and looks up at Ian, who cracks a sinful smile and then nods his head for Mickey to continue. Mickey slowly unzips Ian's jeans and then peels back the material, exposing the plaid pattern of Ian's boxers and the swell of Ian's erection. Mickey looks back up at his husband, wanting to tear away the underwear and get to that cock, but he waits.

Ian nods. "Yeah," he says in a husky whisper, indicating to Mickey he can have at him.

Mickey pulls hard on the denim and hurriedly pushes Ian's pants down to mid-thigh as if he's afraid the other man might change his mind. Then he yanks down on Ian's boxers, exposing his swollen cock that bounces out and hits Mickey on his outstretched and awaiting tongue.

"Get up here," Ian tells Mickey, grabbing him by his shoulders and pulling him up before Mickey can wrap his lips around Ian's cock. Ian wraps his hands around Mickey's neck and the back of his head and leans forward and bites Mickey's bottom lip tenderly. "Stick out your tongue," Ian says.

Mickey doesn't question it, he simply lolls his tongue out of his mouth, presenting it to Ian. 

"Mmmm," Ian moans. "That's gonna look so good on my cock, Mick." Ian catches the tip of Mickey's tongue between his teeth and runs his own tongue around Mickey's tip, then Ian sucks Mickey's tongue into his mouth, covering his lips with his own as well. Ian reaches down and pulls Mickey's body to him roughly.

Their kiss is wet and deep and biting, and Mickey feels like he's losing himself like in a fever. Their erections are trapped between them and Mickey is resisting the urge to reach down and stroke his or Ian's or both. Instead he ruts against Ian's stomach, who in turn grabs Mickey's ass with both hands, brutally squeezing it until Mickey yelps.

"Did that hurt?" Ian asks, pulling away from their kiss breathlessly, with no real concern in his voice. He immediately slaps both of Mickey's cheeks, but then gently rubs the reddening flesh, soothing the skin. 

Mickey shakes his head, but they both know he's lying. "No," he says with an almost defiant tone. 

Ian wraps one of his hands around Mickey's neck, tilting Mickey's chin up with his long thumb, looking in Mickey's blue eyes. Ian places his lips on Mickey's, resting them there but not kissing him. "You're lying. But I know what you can do with that lying mouth," Ian drawls.

Mickey wastes no time, getting on all fours in a split second, seeking out the head of Ian's cock with his tongue. He swirls his tongue around, tasting the salty pre-cum, and then sealing his lips around Ian's pink mushroom head he sucks the rest out. Ian lets out a groan that comes up from deep in his belly and it makes Mickey painfully aware of his own cock and how hard it is. Mickey runs his lips sideways down the underside of Ian's shaft, still not using his hands, having to negotiate Ian's cock using his face, lips, tongue, and gravity. He makes a sloppy slurping noise as he rubs his lips up and down the veiny shaft, pulling his tongue over his bottom lip at one point so he can curve it around Ian and also apply pressure with the tip of it. 

"Fuck, Mick," Ian groans again.

Mickey pulls back, capturing the head in his mouth again, but this time he glides Ian's cock into his mouth and then pulls back and then back down, moving his head from side to side every time he pulls back. Each time taking more and more of Ian in his mouth until he is breaching the back of his throat. Ian runs his fingers through Mickey's hair as he pants heavily. Mickey can sense the clenching in Ian's stomach and he thinks Ian might come soon. Mickey moans around Ian's cock, not really wanting him to come before he can get him in his ass, but also relishing the idea of Ian's hot cum shooting down his throat.

"Fuck!" Ian exclaims, pulling Mickey off of him roughly by his hair and backing away. "I almost came when you moaned. Holy shit."

Mickey sits back on his heels, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling, looking smug and pleased with himself. Ian holds the base of his cock firmly and takes deep breaths, leaning against the dresser.

"Fuck, that was hot." Ian shakes his head.

"You gonna fuck me or what, smooth talker?" Mickey sticks just the tip of his tongue between his teeth and smiles impishly. 

"You're pushing it," Ian tells him, launching off from the wall and crawling up on the bed quickly, grabbing Mickey by the waist before he can even think to move. Ian pulls Mickey roughly against him and kisses him with fervor then runs his teeth down Mickey's neck, leaving a red trail behind. Mickey gasps, wraps his arms around Ian's neck and digs his blunt nails into his back as he breathes heavily into Ian's hair. Ian grabs one of Mickey's earlobes between his teeth then breathes heavy and wet into his ear. "You want my cock deep in your ass, don't you?"

Mickey doesn't say anything, he just squeezes Ian tighter, starting to rut against him again. Ian responds to Mickey's silence by biting down on Mickey's shoulder.

"Fuck!" Mickey yelps. "What the fuck?" But he knows what the fuck. He knows he didn't tell Ian what he wanted out loud and that was a punishment. One he didn't hate, but one he wasn't sure he wanted repeated in the same spot, and he knew that's what Ian would do if he didn't behave himself.

"Tell me." Ian pulls Mickey's head back by his hair, exposing more of his neck. "Tell me what you want," Ian growls into Mickey's mouth.

"F—fuck," Mickey sputters as a shiver goes down his spine. Ian then sinks his teeth into Mickey's neck giving Mickey little time to think or even breathe. "Fuck! I want you," Mickey tells him with a strangled cry.

"Whadya want, Mickey?" Ian grips Mickey's hair.

"I want you to fuck me," Mickey cries desperately. "I want you to fuck my ass with your fat cock."

With no warning, Ian flips Mickey around and throws him on the bed. Mickey lands with a groan and he feels the butterflies tussling in there again. He's almost too excited to breathe when he feels Ian part his ass cheeks and runs his thumbs up each side of his crack. He feels Ian spit on his hole and the pure filthiness of it makes him grasp at the bed sheet. 

Ian swirls his saliva around Mickey's hole with his index finger and then slowly works it in until his knuckles are covered and he's pumping his finger in and out. He doesn't wait long to add a second finger or a third, Mickey feeling the burn and friction of being stretched open quickly and with little lubrication, but loving it nonetheless. Ian is soon pumping his fingers in and out of him and Mickey hears the pop of a cap and the smell of strawberry lube that hits his nostrils before the cool liquid hits his ass. Ian pours on his fingers as he's driving them into Mickey, pushing lube inside as they go. And it's making the most deliciously dirty sloppy wet sounds that makes Mickey start to writhe with need.

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey pushes back against Ian's fingers, grunting and breathing fast. "Fuck me. Please." Mickey doesn't necessarily like to beg, but he knows Ian loves hearing it, so he doesn't mind and it usually pays off.

Ian pulls his fingers out and immediately slaps Mickey's ass so hard he's positive they heard it downstairs. Ian hoists Mickey up by the waist, getting his ass in the air. He leans over Mickey, his hard cock sliding between Mickey's ass cheeks, and pushes Mickey's chest and head down onto the bed. 

"Such a needy bottom, aren't you?" Ian snarls in Mickey's ear and then sucks on the tender flesh right under it. His favorite spot...turning it red and hot with his mouth and teeth and stubbled chin. "Aren't you, Mick? You want my cock?"

"Yes," Mickey wheezes out.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'm a needy bottom," Mickey breathes out. "Yes, I want your cock. So fucking ba—!"

Mickey feels Ian push into him before he can finish his sentence. He pulls his cock back out causing Mickey to whimper. He hates when he sounds like that, but he can't fucking help it—even after all these years Ian's cock still turns him into a whining, greedy slut and he wouldn't want it any other way. 

Ian starts to pump in and out of Mickey slowly at first until his cock is buried all the way inside of him. Ian grabs Mickey's hips tautly, creating a tinge of pain that when mixed with being full of Ian's rock hard dick, causes Mickey to let out a strangled cry. Ian stops his movement and stays seated inside Mickey, who can feel the curly red pubic hair tickling the delicate skin right inside his ass.

"Your ass is so perfect, Mick." Ian starts to rotate his hips, but still stays buried in Mickey, not pumping. The movement causes the base of Ian's shaft to swirl around Mickey's opening, stretching the spongy band of tissue even further. 

"Oh, Jesus, fuck," Mickey growls, spit flying out of his mouth. 

"So fucking good for me." Ian runs his hand up Mickey's back, seeming to soothe him. As soon as Mickey stops squirming, Ian grabs a handful of hair, pulling his head back just as he pulls his cock out, then he roughly slams back into. 

"Unh!" Mickey grunts, panting and whimpering again.

"So. Fucking. Good. For. Me." Ian punctuates every word with a deep thrust into Mickey. 

"Yes, Ian," Mickey cries out. 

"Fuck, so good." Ian starts to thrust more quickly, picking up the pace and moving with force. Mickey’s grip on the sheets tightens, fisting them until the momentum of Ian's thrusts has Mickey pulling the corner of the sheet from the bed.

"Fuck," Ian breathes out, not slowing down or halting his punishing pace and force. "The fucking sheet."

"Huh?" Mickey is disoriented. "Whatever. Who cares." Mickey starts thrusting backwards to meet Ian's cock, bottoming out each time. 

"Fuck, you feel good." Ian releases Mickey's hair and bends over to kiss the middle of Mickey's back. "We should get new sheets."

 _Oh, no. Here he fucking goes._ Mickey sighs, trying to block it out, hoping Ian will stop. "Yeah, fuck me deep. Like that," Mickey encourages Ian to refocus. 

"Fuck you look so good taking my cock."

_That's better._

"The light from the street on your ass. Fuuuuck. So hot." Ian pushes Mickey's ass down a few inches and positions him just right to start hitting the sweet spot inside Mickey that makes his dark haired, grouchy, cock hungry husband lose his mind. "Look at you. So dirty biting the pillow like that." Ian says admiring Mickey using the bedding as a chew toy. He kisses Mickey's back again making Mickey moan. "It'll be so nice when the pillows match the sheets."

"That's it!" Mickey pulls forward, causing Ian to slip out of Mickey's ass. "Get off me."

"What the fuck, Mickey?" Ian is shocked by the sudden movement and even more shocked when Mickey turns and pivots Ian around, flipping him on his back. He straddles Ian's chest and quickly restrains one of Ian's hands with the under the bed restraint cuffs he had been lukewarm about at first, but was now thankful for.

"What are you doing?" Ian isn't angry, but genuinely perplexed. When he goes to undo the cuff on his other hand Mickey grabs it, holding him tightly with both his hands.

"You need to learn to stop fucking talking sometimes," Mickey tells him, his eyebrows at peak height. "You're gonna lay here and shut the fuck up." He pushes Ian's hand down but doesn't cuff him in the soft restraints when Ian doesn't resist. Instead, he scrambles off the bed and grabs the ball gag out of the basketball hoop where he left it the last time Ian has used it on Mickey.

Mickey leaps back on the bed like a spider monkey and opens up the harness the gag is held in place with. 

"Open your mouth," Mickey demands.

"What the fuck?" Ian is almost laughing.

"Open your mouth, so I can get my ass filled up without all the jabbering." Mickey sounds exasperated and really cranky, and Ian starts to laugh. "It's not funny, Chatty Cathy. Open your mouth."

"You gonna make me?" Ian challenges Mickey, but doesn't really put up much of a fight when Mickey pushes on Ian's jaw and inserts the ball into his mouth. Mickey starts to strap the gag in place when Ian reaches down and grabs a handful of Mickey's perfectly round ass. "Mmmmm." Ian moans around the ball gag. 

Mickey drops down and is laying chest to chest on Ian. They are face to face, and Mickey is looking in Ian's wide green eyes. "You can moan and groan all you want, but you can't talk about going to Costco. I'm gonna take advantage of that and ride your cock in peace."

Ian snorts out a little laugh and Mickey reaches over and pinches one of Ian's nipples, twisting it just enough, just like Ian likes it, making Ian groan.

Mickey slides down on the bed and takes Ian's almost fully erect cock in his mouth, thinking about how maybe the strawberry lube isn't the worst purchase, but that they should try blueberry next time. He takes Ian deep in his throat just long enough to get him rock hard, and with Mickey's hot mouth and talented tongue that doesn't take long.

Ian is writhing and moaning, and he grabs the back of Mickey's head, bucking his hips up once with a hard thrust, almost choking Mickey.

Mickey pulls off, panting. "You dick." Mickey wipes his mouth, trying to hide a stupid smile that is betraying him, and he moves to straddle Ian. Mickey immediately reaches behind him and lines Ian up with his pulsating opening, needing to feel Ian inside him. The tip breaches the band of muscles and tissue and Mickey sighs and enjoys it for half a second before dropping his ass down quickly and roughly, bottoming out and eliciting groans from both of them.

Mickey places his palms on Ian's chest and starts to ride Ian's cock with reckless abandon, making a loud, obscene slapping noise every time he lands.

"Fuck that feels good," Mickey says, starting to pick up the pace. "You feel so good inside me." Mickey looks Ian in the eye.

Ian gives a muffled reply, but instead of getting frustrated he plants his feet flat on the mattress, and wraps his free arm around Mickey's waist, cinching around it. Holding Mickey in place, he starts to fuck into him, snapping his hips up, meeting Mickey's rhythm.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Mickey breathes out, and Ian makes a strangling sound that somehow Mickey knows means Ian agrees.

"This is what we're gonna do every time you start to fucking ramble about anything that doesn’t have to do with your cock being somewhere in me or on me,” Mickey grouses, panting heavily. “You got that?”

Ian attempts a muted “yes” and keeps pumping in and out of Mickey’s ass.

“You’re gonna shut the fuck up about the sheets and pillow sets. And curtains. And if we need a car. And going to the fucking grocery store. No talking about anything that doesn't have to do with us fucking while we're fucking."

Mickey is out of breath and realizes he needs to shut up too. They continue their fast, hard rhythm, even after Mickey's knees start to ache and the slapping of flesh starts to cause an unpleasant sting. 

Ian, unable to stop himself, grabs one of Mickey's wrists with his free hand and twists Mickey's arm behind his back, holding him in place, restraining him just as he is being restrained. It nearly tips Mickey over the edge. He reaches between them with his free hand and starts to pump his cock to the rhythm of their fucking. Ian is spitting and panting, sounding more desperate, and his rhythm is starting to stutter. 

Ian thrusts up especially hard and stays up in the position for several seconds, making Mickey feel impaled. "Fuck!" Mickey yells, arching his back and feeling the release of his hot cum shooting between the two of them, onto their stomachs. Ian drives into Mickey two-three-four more times and then Mickey feels Ian shooting his orgasm into him. 

They lay there panting, still connected, sweaty and worn.

"Ey," Ian tries to speak, and Mickey realizes he's still gagged.

"Shit!" Mickey can't help but smile at Ian's red and thoroughly strapped face. "Sorry." He loosens the harness on the ball gag and pulls it off. "Sorry." He says again in a low voice and he slides up Ian's body to kiss him. 

"Mmmm." Ian accepts Mickey's mouth and kisses him back deeply.

Mickey grabs the gag and throws it at the basketball hoop, making a perfect shot and landing it in the basket. "Three points." 

"Two points."

"What!" Mickey cries with a faux indignant voice.

"It's too close. A three pointer is from the corner."

"Oh yeah, well try doing it with a cock in your ass"

"Whatever, it's not even hard anymore."

"Shut the fuck up, Gallagher "

Mickey pulls Ian out of him, gets up and grabs a rag he then wipes them both off with.

"Hey, put that thing away somewhere else," Ian points to the ballgag, "Tami saw it the other day and made a big fucking deal out of it. Says we shouldn't be leaving our kinky shit around for everyone to see it."

"Kinky?" Mickey cocks one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" Ian nods, smiling.

"She thinks that's kinky she better not ever open that bottom fuckin' drawer over there."

"No shit," Ian agrees and they both chuckle. Ian pulls back the covers for Mickey to lay down next to him. "C'mere." Ian says, in a sexy, sleepy voice.

Mickey jumps on the bed and under the covers, facing Ian at first, kissing his husband lovingly as he lays his head next to him on Ian's pillow. 

"You know, you threatening to fuck me like that might not actually be encouraging me to shut up like you think it is," Ian says with a smile against Mickey's lips.

Mickey gives a throaty laugh. "Might not have thought that one through." 

Ian turns so he can look more directly at Mickey. "Seriously though." Ian cups Mickey's face and traces his cheekbone with his thumb. "I'll try to be better. I'm not even sure I realize when I'm doing that. It's not you, Mick." Ian presses his lips to Mickey's in a chaste, but lingering kiss. 

"I know. I mean, I believe you." Mickey leans into Ian's touch, turning his head to kiss Ian's palm. "It's just really distracting and makes me feel like you aren't here with me."

"I'm right here with you. I promise." Ian wraps his arm around Mickey, drawing him closer, placing soft, delicate kisses on his shoulder. "I'll do better," Ian whispers against Mickey's skin. And he knows it's true.

Mickey nuzzles into the warm musk of Ian's neck, feeling safe, feeling heard. "I could’ve done that differently too," Mickey says in a low husky voice. 

"Hmm?" Ian hums.

"I could’ve told you how I felt instead of waiting to get so frustrated I put you in bondage gear."

Ian lets out a full belly laugh. "Yeah, but what's the fun in that?" 

"I mean it," Mickey says and it almost sounds like he's whining.

"Yeah, it's true." Ian pulls back so he can look at his beautiful husband. "Next time warn me you’re getting frustrated with something I'm doing. And if I don't listen _then_ you can cuff and gag me. Deal?" Ian smiles widely, giving that crooked signature grin.

"Deal." Mickey smiles contentedly and runs the back of his fingers across Ian's cheek. "I love you, Mr. Milkovich."

"I love _you_ , Mr. Gallagher."

Eventually, Mickey rolls over on his side of the bed and presses his back into Ian, who gladly snuggles up behind Mickey, burying his nose in his neck. The soft restraints stuffed back under the bed and the ballgag put away, the family sufficiently irritated, and both men completely satiated, they curl around each other a little better than they were before. A little stronger. And maybe, even a little more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Kitty-Cats!
> 
> I hope you had fun reading because I had fun writing it. I've been writing so much serious content lately that this was a nice change of pace. 
> 
> Thanks to my amazing friends in the Chaos Saloon and the lovely Whaticameherefor for helping edit and brain storm. Especially the title brain storm (which was the hardest part of writing this)!
> 
> I know this kinda thing isn't for everyone, but some of us like it and that's ok. 
> 
> Remember...kink shaming is bad for your health and bad for the environment.
> 
> 💖,
> 
> The Black Cat


End file.
